Unnamed Martial Artist (1)
The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) is an unnamed protagonist that appears in the cinematic opening trailers for Dragon Ball Online, and leads the first group of promotional heroes. Like the other promotional heroes, his character model is actually composed of accessible hairstyles, facial features, and clothing that can be chosen or acquired by players within the game itself. Apperance and Personality No speaking lines have been released, but as evidence from the first promotional trailer, he appears to be good friends and close allies with the four that travel in his company: a human female, a small boy, a Namekian child, and an older Namekian. He is a tall and muscular hero who shares many similarities in apperance to the Unnamed Martial Artist (2), with some differences: the first hero has spiked, brown hair and a bright orange, kanji-less gi, a black belt with matching gloves and boots. His appearence is notably similar, if not deprived from the original character Goku, however, there are obvious differences between the two. Power The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) is shown to have moderate understanding of advanced martial arts and ki control, and his skill is apparently inferior to the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) and the Unnamed Dark Warrior that debut in the game's second trailer. However, it could be assumed, with his appearing age and combat class, that he is physically the strongest member of his group. What adds further confusion to estimating his power is his tendency to avoid minor battles; for example, the occassion where he and his comrades had difficulty fighting a dinosaur. Yet in the first promotional video, after he and his comrades time travel to the events of the Saiyan Saga, he and Goku team up to perform a combined attack on the fierce Vegeta. Also, instances have shown that he is capable of flying with control of his ki energy, but he is oftentimes seen running rather than flying. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) uses this skill with Goku during their fight against Vegeta. However, in the second promotional video, before he is saved by the second group of heroes, he is seen running away alongside his comrades instead of flying away. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy attack, which is generated as a in the user's palm. He uses this skill when he combines a yellow ki attack with Goku's just before the first promotional video ends. Although the Martial Artist skill tree has a similar Energy Ball attack (Tunnel Slash), the attack is blue instead of yellow. This attack is inconsistent with the skills available in the Martial Artist skill tree. *'Energy-enhanced Attack' – The ability to enhance physical attacks with ki energy. After he receives a boost in power from the Unnamed Dragon Clan member in the first promotional video, he leaps through the air and finishes a dinosaur off with a kick to the neck, supplemented by his yellow ki energy. This is very similar to the attack Double Strike, where it appears the users attacks its opponent with two energy-supplemented punches. However, there is no attack like this is available to the Martial Artist class. See also *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) *Hero (Dragon Ball Heroes) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters